Wrong
by JennyMoriarty
Summary: JONAS. Pure Horace Mantis challenge #8. Nick Lucas has never been wrong. Except all the time. Secretly.


_I have no idea where this came from. And I apologize in advance._

**Wrong.**

**I'm Not As Sure As I Seem. This Much I Know.**

If there was one thing in life Nick Lucas was sure of, it was that he was sure of everything.

He knew exactly where in life he was going.

He knew exactly what he was doing when he was doing it.

He knew exactly when he was falling in love.

He knew exactly when he was falling out of love.

He knew that the weak knees and the pounding heart that are supposed to accompany love did not actually exist.

He knew exactly what people were like, just by looking at them.

He was perceptive.

He knew everything.

On the outside.

On the inside he was just a boy.

Just a teenage boy hoping that what he was doing in life was right.

Hoping that no one would ever see past his supposed 'genius' exterior.

Because really, he was no genius.

The one thing in life he was really sure he knew was love.

That's why it shocked him when he saw his brother kiss Macy's cheek and suddenly he felt something he never thought he'd feel.

He felt jealous of Kevin.

_Nick_ Lucas.

Was _jealous._

Of _Kevin_ Lucas.

_Kevin._

Nick sat and quietly stared as the scene in front of him unfolded.

"Macy, thanks so much for gift! You're so thoughtful!" Kevin exclaimed as Macy beamed.

"Thanks so much for the kiss!" She exclaimed back. "It's not everyday you get kissed on the cheek by a JONAS!"

Kevin high fived her. "I can't even believe you remembered it was my birthday, even if you are a JONAS Superfan. Joe's my brother and he didn't remember!"

Macy and Kevin both shot a look towards Joe who was smiling at his girlfriend.

"I had other things on my mind."

Kevin laughed as Macy sent Joe a playful glare.

Nick clenched his teeth as he watched Kevin smile affectionately at the girl, and she did the same.

"Nick, are you alright?" Stella asked, noticing that Nick's jaw was locked and his hand was gripping the table so hard his knuckles were white.

"I'm fine, thank you." He muttered, standing up. "Excuse me."

As he walked away he knew that his friends were discussing his actions.

He didn't care.

* * *

Two weeks.

That's all it took for his world to crash around him.

Thing of it is, is that Nick is a professional at hiding his feelings.

No one will ever know.

No one will ever know how much it hurts to see them together.

He can't understand it.

He doesn't _want_ to understand it.

There are somethings in life one will _never_ understand.

Not even if they are three points shy of genius.

There was no way he was in love with his brother's girlfriend.

That made no sense.

And _everything _in Nick Land had to make sense in order for him to understand it.

So much so, that he's starting to question his genius.

Because surely a genius wouldn't have tampered in something as stupid as love.

Even if it was unintentional and accidental.

* * *

Five years.

Nick straightens his tie and looks in the mirror.

It's the big day.

The day one ring is replaced with another.

Kevin's no where to be seen. (Yet)

His mother is crying.

Her mother is crying.

Stella's crying.

Joe's (a little bit) drunk, even though it's only two pm.

* * *

Nick's breath catches in his throat as she walks up the aisle, looking more radiant than ever.

"You look beautiful Mace." He whispers as she stands across from him.

"Do you Miss Misa take Mr Lucas as your lawfully wedded husband?" The priest asks.

"I do." She smiles.

"And do you Mr Lucas take Miss Misa as your lawfully wedded wife?" He asks once more.

"I do." Kevin nods, grinning.

"You may now kiss the bride."

The congregation cheer, including Nick.

He's found that he's a marvellous actor.

No one will ever know.

* * *

His own wedding to his high school crush passes. Sure, he loves her. But he's not _in love_ with her.

Their first anniversary passes.

His first child is born.

Soon his child is old enough to do things on her own.

Their tenth anniversary passes.

His daughter goes to college.

Their fortieth anniversary passes.

No one in this lifetime ever knew.

Never _will_ know.

So as he closes his eyes for the last time he dreams of a better place.

Where he can fix the biggest mistake he ever made.

Letting her slip away.

He was sure he would get over her.

He was _wrong. _

_

* * *

I thought it was about time Nick Lucas was wrong. Sorry, I'm actually not in a bad mood or anything, so really I don't know where this came from. Props if you managed to get through this without rolling your eyes at my failed attempt at angst. Clearly, I write fluff and fluff alone.  
Later dudes. :)_


End file.
